


Maplesyrup is Thicker Than Blood

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: A bit sad, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Constructive Criticism Welcome, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One by one, the Umbrella Academy disbanded.
Kudos: 13





	Maplesyrup is Thicker Than Blood

Ben left first

The entire family mourned.

Except for Klaus.

All he could say was, “That lucky little shit.”

Allison slapped him

***

Five went second.

“Ironic.” said Diego when he found Vanya late at night. “Y’know, considering his name and all.”

This did not comfort Vanya, who was crying over several marshmallows and two very sad pieces of bread.

Diego just sighed and walked away, counting that as his good deed for the month.

(If asked, he would never admit that he was downstairs checking for Five too.)

***

Klaus left third.

He was always sneaking out of the house, in search of his next hit.

But at some point, he just….never came back.

Reginald didn’t even acknowledge the change.

Klaus was too useless and weak for his attention anyways.

Allison did not agree.

***

Allison left fourth.

It was by no means a quiet exit.

The screams and yells of a one sided argument shook the entire house.

Allison stormed out, bags in one hand and casting calls in another.

Reginald ignored Allison, ignored her yelling, her accusations, and her dramatic slamming of the door.

Luther cried that night, harder than he had for Ben’s death (although he would never admit it).

The next morning, Reginald punished him for his weakness.

***

Diego left fifth.

He would have left sooner, but he stayed for his Mom.

Until Reginald deemed the connection between the two ‘childish’ and ‘dependent’ and ‘weak.’

Diego was beginning to think that ‘weak’ was the only word Reginald knew.

The day after Reginald forbade Grace from interacting with Diego, Diego left.

There was nothing at the academy for him.

He left in the middle of the night and never looked back.

***

Vanya left sixth.

She was tired.

Oh-so tired of her dad and the academy as a whole.

She was going to audition for the orchestra, maybe become something special.

Or not.

That is what Dad said anyways.

So she left in broad daylight, packed her bags and kissed her mom goodbye.

Luther didn’t say goodbye, he couldn’t see why she was leaving.

That was fine for Vanya, the two were never the close anyways.

(And if one of Five’s math books accidentally slipped into her bag, well, no one would notice now would they.)

***

Luther never left.

He went to different places.

But he never truly left the academy.

Even when the academy left him. 

(Dad, Allison, Pogo, Allison, Ben, _Allison_ )

Sometimes, a lot of the time actually, he can still hear Reginald's voice in his head.

The voice praises Luther.

It bothers him more that it should.

(Allison, Five, Allison, the moon, Allison, Vanya, _Allison_ )

He often wonders what would have happened if he left.

He often wonders why he didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and I would really appreciate it if you told me your opinion in the comments! Have a great day!


End file.
